Blue Blood
by Iland Girl
Summary: "You know it's cute. You go around acting like the little hero, and it works. You help people because you're scared of being the caustic behind a disaster. But what if, what if it was because you helped, because you stuck your neck out, that a disaster happened?" He looked me dead in the eye then, making me shut up. "Then I'll just fix that problem too."


The oxygen mask stung my face.

The whir of the machine may have matched my heartbeat, but the sound did nothing but irritate me.

I stared a the far wall of my room, numbly stumbling over words in my head.

In my head

In this cold bed

I can hear them talking.

Lyrics. These would be lyrics to my next song. My final song. I coughed before wincing; my whole body shook when I coughed. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of the next lines to the song.

It didn't last for much longer before I could hear two people arguing outside of my room. With a small glance I noticed the two people arguing. The one closest to the door was my doctor, the one who told me I was going to die. The other one was new, supporting his weight on his cane and flourishing his other hand around a bit.

What were they arguing about? I couldn't help but wonder.

Then my doctor allowed the gimp by. He entered my room and gave me a once over with curiosity. Yet he said nothing as he hobbled to stand at the foot of my bed. I said nothing either as we stared at each other.

His scowl made him look much older than he was, but he was most likely close to the age of 40. He looked angry, jaded even. I couldn't help but glare back.

Stop looking at me that way.

He seemed to smirk a bit when I scowled; mirroring his previous appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice sounding meek, pathetic, scratchy. I almost attempted to make it sound better but lost interest as soon as I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. The man looked me over again before the smirk grew just the tiniest. He looked to my doctor, still standing outside the door, then back to me.

"I'm the guy who's going to save your life."

* * *

 **BLUE BLOOD**

 _By: Iland Girl_

 _'for those that need a little push'_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Impressions"_

* * *

"And _I don't want the world to see me._

 _Cause I don't think they would understand._

 _When everything's made to be broke-"_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock before looking over at it. That's funny, I thought I already did this before...mabye twice...

My eyes bulged when I saw the time reading eight in the morning. Did I seriously just sleep in for two hours?!

Leaping out of bed and running around the room I managed to get everything in order. My skirt zipped up, blouse nicely arranged, and my paranoia back pack on my shoulder as I brushed my teeth. Pulled my shoes on while simultaneously pulling my hair into a bun was my last task before I skidded out of the door.

My heels clicked loudly as I sped towards the bus stop. I checked my phone for any missed calls as I did so; thankfully none were from my interview... whcih I was currenly twenty minutes late for...

Great. Juuuuust great.

I glanced across the street and noticed a car coming, but the corridor lit up and I just kept thinking about how late I already was to even consider that I shouldn't have crossed the street at that time.

Turns out that the flashing lights weren't enough of an indicator for the driver as he continued to drive right at me. My eyes widened as I tried to start jogging, but he slammed on the brakes and stopped just before me. However a car behind the first rear ended him and shoved him a little closer to me. I backed up and got out of the way before my instincts pulled me to the drivers side of the first car. Traffic merged to the outside of us so I continued on my path.

"Are you okay?" I asked as the man rubbed his face. He had hit head on the driver's side door and looked to have a minor head wound. The window was open so I dropped my bag before digging through it.

"I'm fine- what are you doing?" He asked as I stood up with a flashlight. He could freely move his head and didn't look too damaged. I gently held his chin before flashing the light in each of his eyes. Pupils reaction was normal.

"I'm a doctor, just making sure you are okay." I said before holding my finger out and asking him to follow it. He did so and I nodded.

"I'm going to check on him, if you aren't in any pain I suggest you get out and sit on the side walk." I said before walking to the second guy. Immediately I noted his air bag had not gone off and the driver was lying against his steering wheel. After gently checking for a pulse and noting mild contusions I pulled my phone out of my blazer and called the paramedics, gave the location and surmised the patient before hanging up and looking the scene over. A phone was on the dashboard and looked freshly cracked, a wallet on the ground. I grabbed the wallet before going back to the first man.

The guy had gotten slowly out of the car but had opted to stand instead of rest. As much as I wanted to scold him he actually did look okay. He was looking to the man in the other vehicle.

"Is he okay?" He asked while taking a step towards him. I stopped him though before reaching for my back pack.

"He's unconscious but stable. There's minor damage to his head but I think it would be best to not move him. How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Nausea?" I asked after pulling a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol. The guy gave me a look before allowing me to gently remove the small bit of blood from a cut on the side of his temple. He gave a wince before speaking.

"I'm fine you know." He insisted. I smirked slightly as I continued on my job.

"Yeah? What's your name, birth year, and why did you almost hit me in a pedestrian corridor?"

He gave a sigh as I put my things away and giving him one more once over. I gave a nod of approval while he answered.

"James, 1968, I was on the phone with a friend," he said before looking my right in the eye. He had a kind eye, I noted. "I do apologize, I didn't even see you."

I shrugged before grabbing my bag.

"No harm, it's not like you intended to hit me." I said while lugging the pack onto my shoulder. It gave a lot of noise off from things jostling inside. James eyed it curiously; amusement behind his eyes.

"Do all doctors walk around with a mini medical pack?" He teased with a small smile. I grinned back; flirtatious?

"Just the cool ones," I said. He gave a snort before I heard the sirens. I looked over as the ambulance pulled up. "Sorry James, guess I'll have to cut this event short."

"Thank you anyways, and I'm very sorry about this." He said before both of us walked over to the second car. I informed the paramedics of the situation before turning to James.

"I'm going to go with them. They're heading to where my interview is anyways. Nice meeting you, but you should seriously get your head checked by your regular physician." I said before turning to get in the ambulance. They had the patient strapped down with his head supported. I hopped into the back with the medics and helped shut the doors.

Just before I closed the doors I glanced at James one last time. A smirk broke through my lips after the doors were shut.

He was really cute.

"Doctor Azurine, which hospital are we taking him to?" One medic asked. I turned and sat on one of the surfaces.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." I said while handing the man's wallet to the paramedic. He read over the ID and medical card before thanking me.

We drove smoothly along for a while before the patient began to groan. I stayed out of the way for a while and listened as the paramedic asked questions. His name was Allen, he was 38. He had been texting while driving; at least I figured due to the placement of the phone. Although he simply said the sun got in his eyes I highly doubted it.

While they examined him the medic undid the straps holding him down. He was just about to place them on when Allen began to tremor slightly.

"Hang on," I began before getting up and stumbling over. Keeping balance in a moving vehicle was not easy. I looked him over before noticing how he was trying to keep his mouth shut. "He's choking."

The other medic in the back and I gently tilted him to the side, being sure to keep him upright. Unfortunately I had been in the way of the excretions. While most was bile, the man did cough twice that was mixed with blood. I could tell because my once white blouse now had red flecks.

Fortunately after that he calmed down, so we rolled him back over and strapped him down. I didn't say anything to the medic, but I did help by wiping up the patient a bit. When we finally got to the hospital and the doctors opened the doors it only then dawned on me just how late to my interview I was. I gave a hand getting him out but once he was in the care of other doctors I was asked a couple of questions; thankfully I was able to give a good medical opinion.

From the look the nurse gave me of my answers clearly showed she wasn't used to such detailed answers.

"I'm a doctor, and I'm..." I trailed off as I looked at the clock on my phone. "... an hour late to my interview." I ended sourly. Turning to the nurse, who had a more understanding look on her face, I smiled kindly in an attempt of flattery. "I'm supposed to be in an interview with Doctor Cuddy, you wouldn't happen to have spare scrubs would you?"

From the look on her face, she was also amused.

* * *

I couldn't help but fidget as I sat there.

My lip was played between my teeth multiple times as I watched her go over all of the paperwork. I wrung my fingers together too as she looked over to me. Immediately I sat straight a gave a smile. She looked me up and down much like she had when I walked in the door. I spent the following five minutes explaining why I was wearing duck scrubs; of all things to have available. _Duck scrubs_. At least I had brought my sneakers too in my bag, so I wasn't wearing scrubs with high heels.

She hesitated for a moment before giving a large exhale and sitting back in her chair. It was quiet for a moment before she nodded and looked me over once.

"I must insist that you understand your position," she began. "Most people in your position won't be hired."

"I do understand, this is not something I would take lightly." I insisted in a smaller voice.

She quirked her mouth a bit before giving a shake of her head.

"You realize that there will be rules, ones that if you break I will, immediately, fire you." She said. I nodded vigorously in understanding.

"I completely understand Doctor Cuddy. However, I also know I really need this. If you're willing to allow me to work here, I promise not to break those rules." I said in a stronger voice.

I really, really needed this job. Cuddy seemed to know it too because an understanding look fell over her features. She hesitated for a moment before handing me some papers.

"Sign these and I'll show you to your attending."

As she said that a large grin peeled across my face. There was no way I was going to be able to hold it back. I couldn't, not even after signing the papers and walking with Cuddy out of her office.

We walked down the hall and to the elevator. However while waiting there another person walked up to the elevator. A small glance at his cain and I already knew the man.

The famous Doctor Gregory House. Probably the most hated and yet brilliant doctor to ever touch the Earth. Instead of commenting like an idiot, I stared straight ahead as he spoke with Cuddy.

"Ever get the feeling if a zebra didn't have it's stripes it wouldn't have been called a zebra?" House asked. Cuddy simply rolled her eyes and entered the open elevator.

"What do you want House?" Cuddy asked as I followed behind her. House followed as well, not even glancing at me. Better this way than to deal with the scrutiny. I'd heard enough stories about him to know to keep my distance. However the question had me curious; was he talking about a patient, simply getting a rile, what was it?

"Oh nothing, just trying to brighten your otherwise dull and boring morning." House said. However he definitely didn't sound like that was all he was getting at. Neither Cuddy nor I spared him a glance though; successfully spurring him to make even more comments that neither of us wanted to answer.

"You're wearing your good blouse today." House added.

Dr. Cuddy gave him a sharp look of warning before raising a brow. Just challenging him to try and finish his explanation. Unfortunately House was undeterred.

"You only wear that blouse if you're meeting with the board, or if you are hiring or firing someone. So, Chase finally getting the chopping block? Always knew his hair was too perfect to be natural." House rambled.

It was quiet for a bit as I tried not to smirk. Cuddy looked to House before gesturing to me.

"Meet our newest Resident, Doctor Signe Azurine." Cuddy said. House looked down at me as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He then proceeded to lean over and whisper loudly at Cuddy.

"This one's awfully short. Then again the short ones never can run away fast enough." House said in an obvious attempt to make me uncomfortable. I however only felt as though I should challenge this. Cuddy simply rolled her eyes as I tried my best to keep my mouth shut. It did stay shut for all of ten seconds before a single word slipped through my lips.

"Ass."

Just like that, I had probably ruined any chance at a quiet year at Princeton Plainsboro.

House and Cuddy both slowly turned their gazes to me. House looked mildly amused while Cuddy looked ready to scold me. I however, figuring I had one foot in the grave, decided to stick the other one in as well.

"Beg pardon?" House said in a mocking tone. As though he would intimidate me into cowering. Indifferent to the stare I shrugged.

"You asked when a zebra doesn't have stripes if it really counts as a zebra. If it doesn't have stripes it most likely is not a zebra. The closest living relative to a zebra would then be an ass. So therefore if it is not a zebra, then it's just a wild. Ass." I said as I slowly turned my head and looked up at him.

House stared for a moment before a ghost of a smirk flitted at his lips.

Well, there went my chance at ducking my head. I really need to work on that whole speaking out loud thing. It's mildly repulsive what I can come up with.

"Nice ducks." Was House's comeback.

The elevator opened and I followed Dr. Cuddy out into the hall. House remained in the elevator as the doors shut behind us. Once we were away Cuddy turned to me and gave me a light smirk.

"As much as I should scold you, I also want to give you a raise already," Cuddy said as I gave a small smile. "But I'm telling you now, watch out. You probably just got onto his radar."

Good.

We walked down the hallways until reaching the Oncology department. Cuddy knocked on a door before frowning a bit as she tried to open it. The office was locked.

"Strange, Doctor Wilson is usually in by now," she shrugged before turning to me. "I'll have him introduce himself to you later. He's the department head."

I nodded and we continued on our way down the hall. We made it to the end and to another door. This one was opened but Cuddy still knocked before entering.

"Come in." A deep voice called. We obliged and I noted the man behind a small desk looked about middle aged. When he looked up to us, notably myself, a very very large smile spread across his features.

I pursed my lips; that smile wasn't foreign to me. Sadly I knew the look in his eyes all too well. Cuddy gave me a blunt look as if to say 'don't you dare'. So I pursed my lips further and looked away.

"This is Doctor Warren, he will be your attending. I suggest you get familiar as your first shift will be tomorrow." Cuddy said before taking her leave.

The absolute desire to run was maxed out as Dr. Warren leaned back into his chair. He gave a smile that turned ten times more greasy once Cuddy was gone.

"Ms. Azurine, can I call you Signe? Please, have a seat." He said, though my skin curled when I imagined him adding _on my lap_.

"Dr. Azurine is fine, thank you." I said before taking a seat in the chair across from him. His smile faltered slightly, a crack of business soaking through. It was at this time that I decided to size him up.

He looked to be in his 30's. Glass rests were imprinted on the bridge of his nose but no glasses were present. He had a mustard stain on his shirt along with an awful lot of lotion still on his hands. There was a bottle on lotion on his desk that was lavender scented, but I could smell lemon. Which meant he either had a special bottle, or he had put the lotion on in a different room.

Why would you do that? Unless you're a total creep watching something in another room-

"-Are you listening?" Warren asked. There was a snap to his tone, so I take it the cutesy pleasantries were over. I sat a bit straighter a gave a curt smile.

"Yes sir."

I actually wasn't.

* * *

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough. Warren seemed to get I wouldn't be a very kind Resident and had soured quite quickly to me. Not that I was complaining. After his initial creepiness had passed he actually seemed relatively respectable. Sour, but respectable.

I was simply looking at each floor on my way out, so that I knew where everything was, when I passed by a particular office.

House's.

I was making my way back to the elevators when I passed it. House was inside the meeting room with three doctors. They were all talking when House looked up. He made eye contact with me for a moment before that same small, condescending smirk came onto his face.

I looked away immediately, but I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

A quiet year... it didn't look like it was going to happen.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So this is a new story that has been kicking around in my head for a while. I figured it would be fun to play with.**

 **So this story will be a decently long one, it's going to have the whole deal with blood, sex, alcohol, drugs, whatever. There will be swearing but not a lot. The main pairing is Wilson x Signe, but not to say it will be her/his only interest.**

 **This is life after all, nothing comes out perfect.**

 **Signe is a very fun character, although she hasn't really pushed her personality I'm sure you guys have the gist of what kind of person she is.**

 **I'm actually really hoping for reviews with this one, like I really want to know people's opinions. I know my medical terms aren't prefect but I will try my best.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
